Two Sides of a Mirror
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Blood cover the body lined streets. Bakura recognized the two adults that had been with Yugi earlier,He felt sick and the eerie familiarity of the situation hit him and he couldn't take it any more as he cried for himself and for Yugi. Yaoi HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Hey here's another story…but this is a requested fic by one of my friends I know in real life. I wrote it up and she typed it up for me. Please don't shoot me I'm working on finishing my other fics too I promise! Please review they make me so happy.

It will be eventual Yaoi Yugi/Bakura. And not nearly as dark as my other fic this one is angsty with fluff attached.

Ryou sighed as he looked up to the sun. His father had taken a job in Egypt, digging in a lost city. It seemed to be and expert at with holding the secrets buried there. Half way through the dig his father did something very unlike him and invited Ryou to the dig site. Of course Ryou jumped at the chance to spend time with his distant father. So here he was a week later on his way out to the work site, top of the jeep off and the sun in his eyes. His father sat beside him going over paperwork. As he placed his hand upon the ring the dark presence inside it remained ever still. He was afraid of the chaos his yami would be able to cause on a job site, but Bakura had been oh so quiet since they arrived in Egypt.

He leaned over to his father for a moment, "What was the name of the town father?"

"Elna Kuru" his father replied with a smile on his face "The town of thieves"

With this Ryou felt the spirit of the ring stir a bit but quickly settled back down as if he had never been there.

Meanwhile back in Japan Yugi was stretching as he got up from doing his homework. Tomorrow he had his finals for World History, Geometry and Chemistry. Then he would be done for the year. Summer was finally going to be here.

Half way through the day Ryou was getting sorta bored. He didn't want to insult his father and make him thing that he didn't enjoy spending time with him – he did very much. But with all due respect…it was just a bunch of dirt…they really hadn't found much of anything. They were just going of some old papyrus scrolls found in a palace that dated back to a pharaoh whose name they couldn't even translate…It very much sounded like a wild goose chase to Ryou.

When he couldn't take the boredom any longer he told his father he was thirsty and was going to get a drink and wander off a bit from the dig site. Sand sand and more Sand that was all Ryou saw in any direction. He pulled out his sunscreen with his pale skin he had to remember to put it on at least every two hours out least he be red as a tomato the next day. As he was re-applying it he took a step and fell- as he did he let out a scream. Sand poured in around him as he hit the bottom of a stone floor…He tried to stand…his ankle was sore but not broken as well as his butt. He coughed getting the sand out of his mouth.

It was then he was able to take in his surroundings. It was an old plain stone building. In his mind it clicked that this must be one of the houses of Elna Kura…it was real. As this thought filtered through his mind the spirit of the ring became restless. Where ever he was his Yami didn't like it…He tried calling for help again but no one came.

Ryou sat down against the wall, hoping his father would figure out he was missing and send people to search for him…he hadn't wandered that far off. He sighed brushing his hair out of the way and knocking some of the sand out of it. As he did so he glanced at the opposite wall. It had hieroglyphs on it…odd he thought people usually didn't just go and write on their walls. Or so Ryou thought maybe the Egyptians were weird or something. Anger filtered through from the ring and Ryou sent a silent apology.

As he brushed it off he found he could read it. This surprised him slightly till he remembered Yugi telling him how he Marik and Kaiba had been able to read the writings on The Winged Dragon of Ra. Some of it had worn away with time. But as Ryou ran his hand across it he read what he could make out.

/Past Forgotten Future Unknown./

/Spirits Unrest and Children Alone/

/Discover the Past Ancient and New/

/The Balance of Light and Darkness Shall Ring True/

/As the Sunsets Will You Still be You/

As his hand reached the end he felt a warmth shoot through the ring and then all the sudden it was cold….nothing was there. The spirit of the Ring was gone.

Half way around the world Yugi was settling down for bed, when all the sudden the puzzle started glowing. He grabbed it just as he felt the pharaoh leave.

"Yam!" he screamed not knowing what was going on. But it was to late his friend was already gone. He dropped the puzzle and cried not noticing that it glowed a second time.

The ring glowed again as a presents reentered the ring. Ryou sighed as the spirit if the ring returned…but it felt different. Less hostile and more confused.

"Yami…" Ryou prodded. Usually he was smart enough NOT to bother his darker half but something felt wrong.

Ryou nearly fainted when the Pharaoh materialized next to him. "Ryou…what how…where am I? Where's Yugi"

"I have no idea…all I remember is falling down here. Read the hieroglyphs on the wall" He pointed as Yami looked at them still listening to Ryou "Then Bakura was gone and a moment later you were here."

Yami looked puzzled at the wall. "That…means Bakura must be…" As he looked back at Ryou

Ryou covered his mouth with his hands. "Bakura must be in the puzzle now"

With that Ryou heard voices above him. Yami quickly moved back into the Ring as Ryou called up

"Down here! I fell down a whole" Ryou was pulled up 10 minutes later and given a large hug from his dad. 1.) because he was safe and 2) Because he has discovered the lost city….Ryou wasn't sure how he was going to approach his dad after that about returning home so the he could help his friend….

As Yugi slept Bakura snuck into his soul room. It took Bakura little to know time to figure out he had been transferred from the Ring to the Puzzle. What better time to get dirt on the pharaoh then when he was trapped in said Pharaoh's hikari's body? He looked around and saw all the random toys and duel monsters cards. It was almost sickening nothing that he could use against the Pharaoh. He was about to give up when he noticed a crease in the wall. 'Jackpot' thought the thief. It was something so hidden that he was sure the pharaoh hadn't seen and the squirt probably did his best to hide from the cheer squad. This was better then gold. He made his way over to it and pushed but as he did a force sucked him in and slammed the door behind him. When he became aware of his senses again he was incorporeal form, in a house.

He saw a woman at the stove cooking. The house was in disrepair. His eyes scanned and landed on a pair of children playing at the table. There was a girl with long golden hair highlighted in purple. She had to be around 10-12 yrs old with a petite frame. The other however was instantly recognizable. Golden locks framed his face, midnight black etched around it tipped in red. "Yugi' floated through his head. Though at this time he couldn't of been older then 7 or 8.

He was beginning to wonder what was so special about this scene when a man with jet black hair ran in, as an explosion racked through the air.

"Amira take your brother to the shelter now" his voice left no room for argument and the girl stood, taking her brother's hand hastily. With calmness, that wasn't normal for ones of their age in such a situation, made their way out of the room. Bakura was forced to follow, of course this was Yugi's memory. As he left he caught the man saying "This isn't good Kaiba-Corp has gone all out-…" He turned back to Yugi and the girl as they made their way down a whole in the floor. Quiet yes but in his eyes he spoke of the fear he was feeling.

"Amira are they really going to be ok?" Asked little Yugi as the explosions became louder and more frequent.

"Yes Yugi" the girl said hugging him to her.

Time seemed to take forever to pass, and Bakura could look outside but the battle was still going on. All the sudden though the house shook more violently and a loud /crack/ was heard. From there things went in slow motion. A support beam fell and headed straight for Yugi. But Amira was there first and knocked him out of the way. The sickening crunch of bones breaking was heard and she coughed up blood.

"Yugi' she croaked out as blood flowed from her forehead covering her face. "Run, hide, don't let them get you" and then her eyes closed.

"Amira" the small boy screamed over and over, tears spilling from his eyes. Bakura wanted to grab the small boy, hold him and tell him it would be okay, but he couldn't he was rooted on the spot, a cold chill going down his spine. Never mind he was just an unseen spirit. Finally Yugi stood and moved to look outside. Everything was on fire or smoking. Bodies were everywhere. He hide behind the remains of a car and cried. Blood cover the body lined streets. Bakura recognized the two adults that had been with Yugi earlier, they must have been his parents. As the sun rose and everything feel silent. There was nothing left. The town was destroyed- leveled Yugi was the only thing left alive.

Bakura felt sick and the eerie familiarity of the situation hit him and he couldn't take it any more as he cried for himself and for Yugi. He found himself in Yugi's soul room again and could sense Yugi's tears. He must of forced him to relive the experience. He then did something he had knowledge of but never attempted before- he manifested in front of Yugi. He hugged the boy tight, who cried deep into the spirits embrace. Yugi at the moment didn't care who was comforting him with soothing words.

As he looked up though at first he was frightened to see the thief before him, but he saw the sadness in them and gasped.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Bakura said solemnly moving a strand of Yugi's hair behind his ear. "I'm so very sorry I made you relieve that nightmare."

"I…I had almost forgotten….but it …its always there." Yugi said silently wiping his tears away.

"I know." Bakura said with a heavy voice.

Yugi's eyes narrowed "How could you know…" he said almost hurt.

Bakura sighed. Most would say he was going soft and maybe he was. But right now Yugi needed to know someone else understood the pain. That he wasn't alone.

"You know I've been after the Millennium items for sometime now but do you know why?"

Yugi covered up the puzzle. "I always thought it was because you wanted the powers of the Pharaoh"

"Far from it. I want to destroy them" Bakura stated

Yugi looked confused "Why?"

"Because they are evil very evil Yugi." Bakura began Yugi looked confused but did not speak so Bakura continued. "You see back in ancient Egypt…….." And Bakura told Yugi his story. How his home town had been slaughtered to create the items, this ordered by the Pharaoh. And how he believed that if he destroyed the items he could set their souls free and allow them to move on.

At the end Yugi looked down. "Yami can't remember anything about his past. You seem to remember it clearly but its still been 5000 years…We were are trying to recover his memories. If…if what you say is true and he ordered the destruction of your village for this… then… then I'll help you destroy him. But please let us figure it all out. You might reminder something incorrectly."

Bakura sighed yet again. Something in him felt he couldn't deny Yugi this after everything. And he was right it had been 5000 years…and things were a little hazy and hard to recall even for him.

"For you Yugi I can do that. I can do that." Bakura said hugging the petite duelist.

"Please…" Yugi said looking up at Bakura.

"I..I don't want to be alone tonight...can…can you stay? " Yugi said shyly.

"I can do that too." And Bakura did something that shocked them both. He smiled.

Let me know what you think and leave a review -


	2. Chapter 2

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE Finally Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy between work and the camarilla (I've been to two conventions including GenCon in the past oh say 3 months -) But here is the next chapter. This one is a lot of fluff but I got a wicked idea while writing this. Originally this was going to be set AFTER the Doma arc but I had some fun ideas of how to re-write that arc and pull in an idea I had for another story into this one. So this is officially between the Alcatraz Tower and Doma arc. This fic should extend through the Memory World arc as I have it planned out.

Reviewers :

Anonymous- Ever heard of slang? Dear heaven and YES it has to be Boy x Boy. That's clearly stated if you didn't like it don't read.

Lefthandedfreak, iyfanatic, Ikkakujuu, allieb11, Angel Of Storms, k, Hakiri-Nefertiri, - glomps Yuugi -, Kariisme – Thank you all so much for reviewing (everyone else too)

seers-of-a-lost-paradise - Yes it was went Seto's stepfather was in power. KaibaCorp's weapons did a lot of damage in the hands of some very bad people. In my stories Kaiba Corp was more involved then just producing the weapons because lets face it Gozaburo was a bastard of a human being and wouldn't of been opposed funding some of the attacks if he could get something out of it. Exactly what Kaiba Corp was after when they attacked Yugi's home town will come out later on -.

Baby Kid – I wasn't planning on adding more to the memory later on until I added in the Doma Arc. What happens after that will be added in then -/

On with the show!

Ryou couldn't get home right away even if he had it in himself to tell his father. Flights that would take him to Japan would require long layovers spanning about 4 days. In 3 there would be a more direct flight anyway. Long enough for Bakura to do damage to Yugi. Yami was restless worrying about Yugi. They both knew Bakura wanted Yugi and Yami dead. The next day they were able to place phone calls to Japan. Ryou's father simply thought he was sharing the good news. But in reality he was calling to check up on Yugi.

Yugi woke up as the light streamed in his window. His face still had the remnants of his tears. He felt the body close to his. Bakura had manage to stay materialized all night long just to keep him company. He smiled for a moment his mind forgot who Bakura was and want he had put him through. Right now Bakura was a gift from the heavens and asleep looking as he did now. His arms wrapped protectively around Yugi he could even fathom to relate him to an evil dark spirit.

The phone rang and he answered it on the fifth ring, thus causing the presence on the other end to start to panic. "Yugi!" Ryou's voice sound over the phone. "Are you alright?" "Yah Ryou I'm fine" But Yugi's voice didn't reflect fine…he was still worn down after last night.

"Are you sure you don't sound it…did…did my Yami do anything to you?" Ryou ask hesitantly

Yugi went still. Yes Bakura had been there last night which made Yugi assume from Ryou's reaction that Yami was with him. What should he say? Bakura was the reason for his current state…but Bakura had been…..Kind. Gentle? Caring? Just about everything that Yugi had never seen the spirit be with Ryou. What should he say? 'No your Yami was absolutely perfect last night'.

"I'm just worn out. He actually hasn't done anything yet honestly. I was barely aware of his presence" Yugi lied. He hated lying but he couldn't hurt his friend like that. Ryou's life was usually miserable with his Yami. "I'll be alright I can handle him till we can get things sorted out. Enjoy your time in Egypt with your father I know it means a lot to you"

"Yugi just be careful I could never forgive myself if something happened to you/" Ryou said somberly over the phone.

Yugi decided to reassure him again. "It really is fine. Its not like I don't know who he is. I can handle it I promise." Yugi smiled into the phone.

"Alright" Ryou said releasing a sigh. " I'll be hard to get a hold of but if you need to leave a message here at the desk and I'll check them when I can. Oh and your Yami said to be careful as well and that he loves you." (IE brother love folks…sorry yami/hikari pairings kinda bug me…its like dating your twin brother ewww)

"I love him too. Enjoy your time in Egypt" And with that the call was ended. Yugi curled back up in bed next to Bakura. He made a great pillow and he had yet to stir…it would be ok if he slept a bit longer…His grandfather was out after all. Thus he pulled up next to Bakura and fell asleep. Not to soon after Bakura shifted and wrapped his arms around the sleeping Hikari subconsciously wanting to bring the warmth that felt so good closer too him. Not that the sleeping Yugi minded as a smile was on his face. Head buried in Bakura's chest as Bakura's head was buried in his hair.

This is the scene that one Jounouchi Katsuya walked in on 30 minutes later. See Ryou being the paranoid hikari of Bakura was on convinced that Yugi was fine nor was Yugi's Yami. Thus he had called Jou and convinced him to go and check on Yugi. After hearing the story of what had happened he immediately agreed.

Once arriving at the Kami Game Shop he had knocked on the back door expecting Yugi to be up since Ryou had called him 30 minutes ago. Not the case however and Jou started to worry. So he took matters into his own hand. Fishing the spar key out from under the pot that housed a cactus and opened the door. He looked around for Yugi but found no signs of him. Glad at least too see the downstairs was still in one piece he made his away up the stairs.

He went to Yugi's room first and opened the door to find the sight described above. First his jaw dropped ten feet then he immediately started screaming and over reacting in only the way that Katsuya can. Bakura was instantly awake due to his life as a thief. While Yugi was still groggy.

"What did you do to him you bastard" Jou yelled as he moved quickly to the bed to grab Bakura. But the thief's reflexes were fast and Jou soon meet the floor.

"What the hell are you doing you Baka. And what are you talking about. Done what?" Bakura yelled back pinning Jou to the floor.

By this time Yugi had woken up enough to speak. "Bakura Jou what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Yugi, Ryou called me he told me what happened. What's he done to you." Jou said from his pinned position on the floor.

"What's my Hi-" Bakura started but Yugi enraged cut him off.

"Ryou called here earlier and I told him everything is fine. I didn't lie to him. Bakura's done nothing ill to me at all in fact quite the opposite. I was rather upset last night and he helped calm me down. Now if you promise to talk quietly and in a rational tone I'll let Bakura let you go now." Yugi said in a tone of voice that radiated authority.

It didn't even register to Jou to not do as Yugi said. Nor in Bakura who could of easily defied the young boy and kept his friend pinned. Both quietly obeyed.

"Now" Yugi began again. "Tell Ryou you came over here. I was fine and you didn't see Bakura. I don't want him knowing just yet we've been getting a long. Alright? I'm fine understand?" Yugi asked still slightly annoyed in his voice that Ryou had sent Jou to "spy' on him.

Jou just nodded and left. Deciding to file this one under the 'weird shit that's tied to Yugi' folder and be done with it.

Back in his room Yugi calmed down. And looked at Bakura.

"You know that was foolish" Bakura said in a calm voice yet his eyes didn't meet Yugi's. "I could kill you , easily you know. Especially last night in you sleep"

Yugi reached up and placed a hand on Bakura's face. "But you didn't. And I knew you wouldn't…I…I know I can trust you. Don't ask me how I just do. Especially after last night."

"Thank You" Bakura said…no one had whole heartedly trusted him before in any life. What kind of fool trusts a thief? The look shinny in Bakura's eyes moved something in him he thought was long forgotten…his heart. He knew he had Yugi's trust and he vowed never to break it.

Yugi simply smiled at the tomb robber and in one moment leaned in and kissed him on the cheek quickly before rising. He was too the door before the shock of being kissed had left Bakura.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast. I can make a killer omelet would you like that?" Yugi asked.

Omelet what was an omelet? Bakura asked himself. But not really caring at the moment if Yugi made it he knew it would be good so he nodded not trusting his voice. It was horrid after just one night with the pharaoh's hikari he was reduced to this.

This bothered the thief but at the mere thought of giving Yugi up send very unpleasant shivers up his spine and he got and ill feeling in his stomach. A feeling which didn't bother him as much as he thought it probably should have. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was falling for the boy. But that was impossible he was the pharaoh's hikari and very much a male even if he did have a petite feminine form. And Bakura was very straight. Gawh why was he thinking about this?

With a shake of his head he sat off in search of a bathroom, hoping to clear some of the spider webs out of his mind. The first door he came to was locked. He suppressed his urge to open it anyway in light of actually finding the bathroom. So he tried another door this time with success. The house was clean he thought Ryou was a clean freak but there wasn't even a dirty towel on the floor.

The restroom smelt of something Bakura couldn't identify but he decided he liked it anyway. 1 He simply washed his hands. Being a spirit he didn't need to use the restroom or really even eat but he /could/ eat. He still couldn't believe how plentiful water was here. He went from living in a country where water was a precious precious resource the life blood of Egypt the Nile, to a country literally surrounded by endless expanses of water so much so that one did not give a second thought to waste it. Bathing everyday? Not even acceptable for the royals in his past. Now you were considered 'dirty' if you didn't.

Not that Bakura much minded he loved the feel on the water on his skin. Even the shower it simulated the rain that was even so rare. Briefly he wondered what it would be like to dance in the rain with Yugi. But stopped that train of thought as quickly as it started. Yugi right now was emotionally unstable no matter how hard he tried to hide. Heck Bakura wasn't completely sane at the moment after recounting his own experiences to the young one. At least he finally knew he had someone who understood.

He touched his cheek where Yugi had kissed it earlier. It still confused him. He was glad that the chibi had expressed his affection but still disappointed …longing? These were emotions he hadn't had much experience with. Hate Anger Frustration he knew well. Yugi seemed to be good at bringing out unknown sides to the thief. It made him feel…alive more so then when he even actually HAD his own body. Actually he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't gone back into Yugi's body. He wasn't use to this manifesting stuff but he was sure after a while he would have to go back. Not that he cared right now but he would enjoy it while he could.

He padded down stairs light as a feather. And came up to someone singing. It was in English. Bakura knew English because that's what Ryou had spoken for most of his life. But it was odd to hear it on Yugi's lips. He just stood there captivated by the boys voice and words. They tore at time. "…if you have to leave I wish you would just leave because your presences still lingers here and it wont leave me alone…" Yugi continued his song and finally Bakura snapped out of his trance and hugged him from behind. Yugi momentarily stiffened, before relaxing into the embrace.

He took the pan off the stove and cried again and so did Bakura. This is something time took to heal and the song that played off his cd had again reopened the pain in his heart. I clicked over to something else but Yugi didn't care. Yugi turned around and clung to the only thing that seemed to keep him grounded...Bakura.

"No one will hurt you again Yugi" Bakura muttered before he even realized what he was saying.

Yugi stopped crying and looked up at the Yami he moved ever so closer to him. It was like he was being guided but just as their lips were about to meet Bakura dissolved and faded back into the Puzzle. But Yugi didn't cry he felt the presence and just held his puzzle tight. Not caring that his breakfast was now getting cold.

1- it was an evergreen air freshener I doubt Bakura would of ever encountered one O-o.

please review . The song Yugi was Singing for those that don't know was 'My Immortal' by Evanesance.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I finally have my Yugioh muse back! I've been watching the memory arc on you tube (along with episodes of other arc's I missed) and it sparked me to finish this fic. I'm still debating on what to do with my other Yugioh fics, I'm also about done with the next chapter of family ties, my gx fic. I've got another idea for a GX fic but I'm forcing myself to finish some of my others first before I start anything other then a one shot.

DHT

Plz review!

On the 2nd day after the incident Yami was nearly driving Ryou insane. Jou had reported that everything was fine but in his heart Ryou had to agree, Bakura was very cleaver and if he didn't want anyone else to know of his presence no one else would.

Ryou and Yami though both agreed that the best course of action would be to contact Ishizu and ask for her help. She was the only one who would be able to aid them. That also meant that it was probably best if Yugi came here. This problem most likely started in Egypt and would mostly likely need to end here.

Ryou asked his father if it was ok to invite a few people to the dig. He couldn't really refuse his son anything at the moment, that and Ishizu Ishtar being one of those friends, Ryou's father was still on cloud nine. Maybe she could help in identifying some of the artifacts; she specialized in this time period of Egypt.

"Hello, Ishtar residents how may I help you?" Malik answered the phone.

"Hello Malik how are you?" Ryou's British accent filtered through the phone.

"Alright, but what do I owe this call, and isn't it near midnight where you are?" Malik asked confused.

"Actually Malik, I'm in Egypt right now with my father on a dig site" Ryou continued "I was hoping you Rashid and your sister could visit, I have some questions for her, and I'd like to see you again"

"Where are you?" Malik asked

"In a hotel in downtown Cairo at the moment, the site is about 30 minutes by jeep outside the city" Ryou continued

"Downtown Cairo! You can't be more then 10 minutes walking distance from our house now!" Malik explained.

"I know I found your number in the phone book. We're staying at the Nile's Gate. Room 312" Ryou smiled on the other end of the phone. He really did miss Malik.

"I'll talk to Ishizu but I'm pretty sure there shouldn't be a problem. How much longer will you be at the hotel?" Malik asked

"No more then an hour, we want to get the drive out before the heat of the day" Ryou explained.

"Well then see you soon"

Ryou hung up with Malik, he hated to be rude but he knew that there was going to be party for the end of school to night at the Mouto residence so Yugi was more then likely still up.

He dialed the number

Domino Japan :

Yugi was seated around his living room watching Anzu and Honda play a game of Dungeon Dice monsters as Otogi and Katsuya cheered them on. Otogi, with a smug expression on his face.

Katsuya however kept a close eye on Yugi, he was the only one who knew what was going on. He respected Yugi but he didn't trust Bakura in the slightest. Yugi however showed no sign of baring the theif's spirit. Infact he seemed happier then he had been in a while. The others just writing it off to school being over? But how could Yugi be so happy without the spirit of the puzzle around?

It was then that the phone rang. Yugi stood an answered it not seeming to be bothered by the late hour, his grandfather still out of town.

"Hello Ryou" Jou over heard he moved next to the entrance to the kitchen to catch the rest of the conversation. Had something else happened?

The Kitchen :

"How is Egypt?" Yugi asked cheerfully. The spirit of the ring stirred a bit at his former host's name but it wasn't a negative reaction.

"Fine, Dad's still on the high that I discovered the ruins. They haven't got much uncovered yet, I don't think I've ever seen so much sand in my life." Ryou proclaimed.

"That's good I'm glad for you Ryou" Yugi smiled even though the other couldn't see it.

"Well I'm sorry to bring this up now but I've contacted Ishizu to ask her help with the situation. But both myself and Yami agree that is probably best if you come to Egypt you know…just in case" Ryou trailed off.

Yugi was almost angry for a moment, it was ok for Ryou to be alone in Egypt with the spirit of the ring but not Yugi? If Yugi didn't understand were Ryou's concern was coming from he would have been angry. He new that Ryou felt Bakura was his responsibility and his alone. But was it really fare to hand Bakura back or did he even want too? He missed Yami but the thought of loosing Bakura…

/Its alright Yugi, Ryou's right we probably should go to Egypt/ That was the first time Bakura had ever referred to Ryou by his name. /And even if I do end up back in the ring, I wont harm him anymore, I understand how much it disturbs you. And I've promised to get the story straight before I do anything else. And don't worry you'll never loose me again/ Bakura extended his presence as though he was wrapping Yugi in a hug, and he felt warm all over.

"Alright, but I defiantly wont be able to leave till tomorrow, and I'll have to explain whats going on to the others…well all but Jounouchi…" His voice sounding a bit miffed

"Sorry that was Yami's idea he is very worried about you" Ryou sounded apologetic.

"Its alright I understand. But we need to be heading to bed soon" and Yugi and Ryou said there good byes.

Egypt:

Ryou wasn't off the phone long before he heard a knock at his door. He smiled wide when he saw the Ishtar's Rashid the guarding presence, Ishizu majestic as always…and Malik, life in the sun had done him wonders.

"Glad you could make it" Ryou sad letting them in. "We have about 15 minutes till we leave. I was hoping you could accompany us today"

"Yes that's what Malik said? But what is going on here Ryou…I sense the pharaoh's presence…he should be in Japan"

"That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about" Ryou said as Yami manifested beside Ryou, and Ishizu gasped as Malik covered his mouth.

"You didn't say anything about this over the phone!" Malik said.

"My dear what happened? Were is the spirit of the ring?" Ishizu asked.

"Well all I know is that when I was out with my father I wandered away from the dig site. I feel through the roof of an ancient building in the ruins of Elna Kuru and couldn't get out. I noticed some carving on the wall, shocked when I could actually read them. When I did out loud well my Yami's presence left the ring and Yami Yugi was in it. As far as we can tell my Yami is in the puzzle but Yugi doesn't seem to have had any problems yet." Ryou crossed his arms.

"I'm glad you called me, but I'm afraid to fix your problem I won't be able to accompany you, I have some text to go over, it would help if you could remember what you said" Ishizu asked.

Ryou nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "I understand, and I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget." Though he sounded slightly disappointed.

"Good, I'll get to work, Rashid will you help me, and Malik you can occupancy Ryou today. It would also be helpful if Yugi was here, when I figure out what to do."

Ryou brightened back up with the news that Malik would be coming with him and nodded "Yugi is catching a flight out in the morning"

With that Ishizu turned and bowed to Yami "My Pharoah I'll work with haste to reunite you with your light" and with that she excused herself and left with Rashid following.

Malik smiled at Ryou. "Well when do we get going?"

Ryou picked up a bag and headed to the door. "We should be heading downstairs about now. I'm so glad you're here. Its been so borrowing. I swear all it is, is sand!"

Malik laughed "Tell me about it"

"Opps sorry" Ryou said covering his mouth

"Nah its ok Ryou" and with that he strode off in front of him to the elevator leaving a blushing Ryou in his wake.

Ishizu smiled to herself on the way down. She didn't need the Millennium Necklace to tell her that Malik and Ryou were very fond of each other.

Domino Japan:

Katsuya moved back to where he was when he heard Yugi say his goodbyes as to not look suspicious .

Yugi sighed, agreeing to go to Egypt was quiet easier then actually GETTING to Egypt. How was he going to afford this trip? Oh well he'd worry about that in the morning right now he had something to tell the others.

/Don't'worry Yugi. They'll understand I've never seen them turn there back on you or Ryou so I don't think they will start now/

Yugi nodded and felt comfort in those words even if it was odd to be comforted by Bakura.

"Guys" Yugi said as they looked up at him in the doorway Stopping their game.

He moved to take a seat "Don't worry Yug! Me and Anzu are almost done then we can go to bed"

"No no its not that" Yugi said waving his arms.

Katsuya sat oddly quiet. He had a feeling what Yugi was getting to, confirmed with Yugi made eye contact with him.

"I have something to tell you, I'm not sure where to start so here it goes. Tomorrow I'm flying to Egypt to meet Ryou" Yugi said in one breath.

The others (besides Katsuya) looked confused. "What why Yugi? I mean not that it doesn't sound like fun, but why didn't you tell us earlier?" Anzu asked.

Yugi looked down "I didn't have a reason to go until 2 days ago. You see when Ryou fell through the ruins he found some inscription there." Yugi stopped and took a breath, glad no one was interrupting him. But they could tell he was nervous. "When he read it, something happened and the spirits in the ring and the puzzle changed places"

The reactions were ask expected. Anzu looked horrified as she turned pale. Honda and Otogi leapt up in the air ready to defend Yugi from the unseen spirit.

"Calm down!" Yugi said in the same voice that had stopped Jou and Bakura the day before.

"Before you over react, no Bakura has not harmed me at all. Actually we have a bit of an understanding. But either way we have to get this straightened out, Ryou's asked Ishizu for help but I still need to get there."

Honda glanced over at Jou noticing his grave expression but not surprise. "You knew about this didn't you?"

Jou just nodded "Ryou called me right after, and asked me to check on Yugi. I've been keeping and eye on him because I don't trust Bakura but I do respect Yugi, and his decisions. If he says Bakura ain't caus'n problems, he ain't caus'n problems"

Yugi watched the interaction promising to take Jou to dinner later. He really did love his friend.

And then Honda sat back down with a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding Yugi relaxed "Alright then, but we are coming with." He said crossing his arms.

Otogi nodded with Anzu "Yeah Yugi your not going alone where with you all the way!" Anzu exclaimed.

This Yugi didn't have a problem with. His friends staying by his side. He could understand their distrust of Bakura but so could Bakura.

"Alright with that I'm going to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow" Yugi stretched suddenly feeling like a lead weight.

He said his goodnights and wandered up the stairs to bed. Money for the ticket and informing his grandfather could wait till tomorrow.

Once Yugi settled in Bakura manifested again. He hadn't had a chance much today and it drove him insane. Weird since before he never cared to, but doing it in front of Yugi's friends was dangerous. He leaned over and kissed Yugi on the forehead. A look of adoration on his face.

What he didn't know was that he had been watched. Jou went up to check on his friend once more before retiring only to catch the exchange. He was about to warn Yugi of the spirit looming over him, when his breath caught in his throat at the look in the theif's eyes.

Jou shut the door and made his way back downstairs. Maybe Yugi was safe with Bakura after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4, rather quick. I'm actually proud of myself, I don't think I've ever updated quite so fast before. I've turned out over 10,000 words the last few days. Maybe I should get sick more often. Hehe.

I think I'm going to divide this up though. The Doma Arc will be the squeal to this, a little bit of the KC grandprix thrown in then between the 3rd story which will be the Memory arc version of this world. I've taken to writing out notes so when I figure out where I'm going with a story I don't /forget/ before I get there like I tend to do (which is why it takes me so long to update sometimes)

Anyway on with chapter 4

---

Yugi was up bright and early. He had a lot to do. Honestly he didn't even know if he could get a direct flight to Egypt or not. Japan to Egypt wasn't a popular destination.

Through the packing and rousing his friends so they could go get what they needed, to breakfast, to the ride to the airport, Bakura remain silent. So much so that it unnerved Yugi slightly. Ever since the spirit took up residence in the puzzle he had taken to making random Bakura-esc comments on things. This in and of itself was perhaps not enough to bother the multi-colored hair duelist. However the small tendrils of sadness that slipped through the link Yugi now shared with the tomb robber concerned him even more.

Not that Yugi really had much time to question it. He wasn't ever alone. His friends seemed to think it unwise to leave Yugi in the same room let alone the same building. And talking to his enemy would seem rather suspicious. Though he was truly worried, and the feeling barely dulled as time passed, if anything it only increased.

Before he knew it he was stepping out of his car at the airport. His friends with him he made his way through the doors. On the inside however he was meet with a surprise.

A boy no older then himself, but dressed in uniform approached him.

"Oh wow, they were right you really are here!" The boy looked star struck for a moment as Honda and Jounouchi snickered to themselves. It was another fan boy. "I'm suppose to ask you to follow me. Your plane is waiting." He continued. Very pleased with himself.

"My plane?" Yugi asked confused. The only person he knew who owned a plane was Kaiba…

"Yes the plane you charted. We were told to have it ready by 9am for your flight to Egypt. Its already. If you'd follow me to the terminal." The boy offered.

Confused but not debating this turn of events, Yugi followed the boy through the airport. Outside he could see a small jet, perfect for his trip. Luggage was checked and they board. He endured teasing from Honda Honda and Otogi about holding out on them, but none from Bakura. He really wanted to talk with the spirit soon.

Once on the plane they found a note sitting on the table.

'Dear Yugi,

I knew you would probably have some trouble making a flight from Japan to Egypt, I checked and the quickest otherwise I could get you here was in 3 days. I hope you enjoy the jet.

-Ishizu Ishtar

"Well that explains that!" Katsuya exclaimed reading the note over Yugi's shoulder. Then promptly found a window seat and plopped down. "I wonder if their will be an in flight movie!"

"Oh yah man. Maybe they got the Silent Hill movie! I've been waiting to see that!" Honda said fake tears rolling down his eyes.

The boy that had followed them on the plane stepped up.

"We have a rather large database for movies. You can use the keyboard here that folds down" As he moved the keyboard down from the panel in front of Honda "To select movies or music from the database and use the headphones here to listen." He then moved to the front of the cabin "If you all choose to watch the same thing you can do the same with this panel here" He pointed out.

"My name is Evan and I'll be your honored attendant for this flight. If you need anything to eat or drink just let me know. I'll be out to check on you from time to time, but if you need me otherwise I'll be in the back compartment. I hope you enjoy your flight." And with that he very professionally made his way to the back of the plane.

"I wonder what the kid did to land this job he seems really psyched to meet Yugi" Honda asked allowed.

"Eh he probably is want'n the Wheeler's autograph yah I'm awesome!" Katsuya said with a poss.

"Tell me again what planet your from" Otogi said crossing his arms.

"Hey take dat back!" Katsuya yelled.

Anzu just sighed and slipped her headphones on. She didn't have the patients to deal with the three of them right at the moment.

Through the distraction Yugi settled down in the back of the plane. He hoped he would have time to speak with Bakura now about what was bothering the spirit. He sat down and placed on his headphones and made to look like he was listening to music while taking a nap. He closed his eyes and let himself slip into his soul room.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Bakura sitting in one corner of it staring at the ceiling.

"Bakura?" He asked softly.

Bakura nearly jumped to the ceiling. "Ra are you trying to kill me! Never sneak up on me!"

Yugi laughed slightly "I didn't exactly 'sneak' I just appeared in my soul room to find you dazed off. Why are you in here anyway? Not that I mind really just didn't think you would find it all that entertaining"

"Bah if I went to far out there I'd get lost. And I like you're soul room better then the blasted pharaoh's. Seriously is that what the inside of his head is like? No wonder he doesn't remember anything" Bakura finished.

"Yah I've spent hours trying to help him sort them out but we still come up with nothing" Yugi said sitting down next to Bakura. "But I didn't come to talk to you about Yami, I came here too talk to you about you." Yugi said.

"About me?" Bakura looked at Yugi as if he had grown another head "What about me?"

"I can tell something is really bothering you about all this. I thought maybe you might want to talk about it." Yugi said offering a soft smile.

"Talk about it? What good would that do?" Bakura asked honestly confused.

"Well sometimes it makes you feel better. Just to have someone at least listen to you." Yugi said.

"Well I-" Bakura started. He was going to deny Yugi but in the end he decided to humor him. I mean it could be that bad could it? And Yugi did seem honestly concerned.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous about going…home" He said

"Egypt?" Yugi offered

"Well no not quite. You see the town Ryou's father is excavating is Elna Kuru. The town I was born in and the town-" But Bakura didn't get much father when he found himself with an arm full of Yugi.

"Yugi?" He asked softly

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I would never make you go back there if I knew. I don't know what I'd do if someone tried to get me to go back to Avenguard. I'd loose my mind." Yugi finished and Bakura noticed not all the tears where Yugi's..

"Shush..its ok I guess. It helps get this all straighten out. And I knew I'd have to face it someday. I guess I'm just lucky that day came 5000 years later" He said holding Yugi tight.

Now that he was started though he didn't want to stop he did feel a bit lighter. "That's not it though. I suppose not whats really bothering me. Its just that…I'm not sure how to say it but…I…I don't want to loose you Yugi" and he pulled Yugi tighter.

"Loose me? Why would you loose me?" Yugi looked up confused.

"Because if I go back to the Ring and you get the Pharaoh back, he'll convince you that I was just lying to you. I don't know what I would do now if you started hating me. I mean I just barely got my sanity back after being locked away in the ring so long. I couldn't go back to the dark. Not when I've finally found the light." Bakura finished.

"Oh Bakura" Yugi breathed, Looking up eyes shinning. "You couldn't loose me. Not now not ever again." And with that he slipped his eyes closed and kissed Bakura tentatively on the lips.

Bakura felt like his whole body was on fire- in a good way. After the shock wore of he returned the kiss running his hands in Yugi's surprisingly soft hair. If the kiss never ended, it would be too soon for Bakura. But unfortunately even in the puzzle Yugi's body needed to breathe.

Yugi's rested his head on Bakura's chest, very content at the moment. "Bakura you'll never loose me because I love you. Don't ask me how I feel so quickly I don't know. Its just how love works. And I know you probably don't feel the same but that's ok for now"

Bakura simply pulled Yugi in as tightly as he could. How could Yugi love him? Someone who had done all those evil things to him and his friends? Though Yami hadn't exactly been sane when he first awakened from the puzzle….in the end where did he have the right to question Yugi when he wasn't even sure where his own feelings were coming from?

He leaned down and whispered to Yugi. "You're wrong. I do feel the same way. I've never been in love before. But I can't imagine being any happier, anywhere else other then in your arms. And if this isn't love I'm not sure I want to experience it."

Yugi breathed in Bakura's sent. He smelt like sandalwood and clove. And smiled, or attempted to as it turned into a yawn.

"You had a long day yesterday, and a long day facing you, with a long flight in between. Sleep now, we'll have plenty of time to talk later" Bakura finished…leaving the "I hope" to his own mind.

Yugi just nodded and snuggled further into Bakura's chest. In the real world Anzu smiled at Yugi, she'd never seen him look so peaceful in his sleep before….no one would guess he had a 5000 year old lunatic in his body…

------

Yugi yawned and stretched as he woke from his slumber in the real world.

"Man you're finally awake! I thought you'd died or something" Katsuya said noticing his friend's state. "Ya' missed the Great Wall of China!" Katsuya exclaimed.

"I've seen it before Jounouchi" Yugi said yawning about. "Where are we."

"We've got about 15 minutes left before we land" Anzu filled in, it looked like she hadn't been awake to long either.

"Really I slept that long?" Yugi asked honestly surprised.

"Yah but you probably needed it man. I mean with everything that's been going on I doubt you got much sleep" Otogi offered

"Yah I guess" Yugi kind of innocently shrugged. His friends really didn't know the half of it.

Yugi allowed himself to be guided from the airport, following his friends to gather his luggage and what not. Bakura it seemed was asleep still. Yugi decided to leave him to rest, only having a fleeting though at the oddity of a spirit sleeping.

Outside Odion met them, the group all expressed there pleasure at seeing him again and wishing it was under better circumstances. He explained that Ishizu had found something but wished to explain when they all arrived back out the house.

House however was an understatement. It was huge, and reflected the culture well. It was just outside the downtown area of Cairo.

"The Ishtar family always had access to a large amount of money for guarding the pharaoh's tomb. It was needed through the ages. But now that the duty is finished Ishizu has invested it so that the family can continue to support itself for generations to come" Odion offered as an explanation. However it wasn't the one they were all there for.

Ishizu meet them in the foyer and lead them to the library were they met Malik and Ryou who looked up from a book.

Yami instantly manifested and embraced his light. "Thank Ra Yugi I was so worried. I'm glad you're here and safe."

Yugi just smiled "I'm fine and I'm glad to see you to I missed you as well" hiding his nervousness. But there was no way Yami could have been an evil ruler right? If that was so true though why had one of his supposed loyal priests challenged him?

Yugi mentally shook his head. This was not the time for thoughts of doubt. He turned to Ishizu.. "What have you figured out?"

She looked grave and tired. "I did as much research as I could. But the only solution I could find is to separate them completely from the items and give them their own bodies. This has several ill side effects. One would be splitting Yugi and the pharaoh's power. To face their future they will have to work close together. It would also leave them both vulnerable. As for Bakura it would leave him free to do as he pleases."

They hurt a loud slam and were surprised to see that it had come from Ryou. "I told you already he does whatever he wants. And at least this way I'd be rid of him. We can kill him later if want I don't care I just want him gone. If I'd known this was possible before I'd not have hesitated." He said his voice first growing loud then falling to a deadly whisper.

Then Yugi yelled "No! You can't kill him!" then covered his mouth as he spoke.

"What do you mean we can't kill him?" Yami asked eyeing his hikari as if he were possessed. Though Yugi ventured Yami probably thought he was.

Bakura choose this moment to manifest. Though he didn't have the insanity in his eyes the others were use too. "I'd rather not die. Not at this point anyway. Though I do agree separating is probably a good idea. If I'm correct though on the ritual you'll use Ishizu you can bind me to someone if I'm willing. Bind me to Yugi. I'll swear to serve and protect him with my life."

The room was in silence. No one expected this. "How…why…Its not.." Ryou looked about ready to break down "How did you" He finally got a sentence out.

Yugi bend down next to Ryou and placed a hand on his shoulder. But Ryou flinched at the touch. "How could you side with him after everything Yugi! What did he do to you. I knew we shouldn't have left you alone with him" Ryou nearly broke down crying.

"Look Ryou a lot happened over the past few days. But know Bakura did not harm me in the slightest. Just know Yami when he first came out of the Puzzle was not in his right mind and did a lot of things he regrets to this day. The same goes for Bakura. Lets do the ritual, and then me you Bakura and Yami can go somewhere to talk. I'm not quite up for telling the others yet about whats going on but you deserve too know" He looked up to Bakura for approval and received a nod, Bakura felt much the same way Yugi did on the subject.

Ishizu hesitated for a moment then spoke again "Alright, and yes you're correct. I can bind you to Yugi, but only if your both willing and house no ill intent"

Yugi looked to Ishizu and nodded "I am willing"

"Alright follow me. This will take some time and may be painful, extra so for you two. And will require you to lay down" Ishizu stated.

Yugi's friends had been quiet until the 2 mortals and 2 spirits left the room behind Ishizu.

Anzu Otogi, Jounouchi, and Honda were left in the room with Malik to go over their misgivings on the subject.

"I don't trust him he's brain washed Yugi somehow!" Honda said with a growl.

"Brain washing or no, the ritual wont work if he has some ulterior motive."

"Then what happens?" Anzu asked the Egyptian.

"Then they separate without the binding" Malik said

"Then we kill him!" Katsuya said.

"Jounouchi! We can't just kill someone!" Anzu scolded.

"Why not? I mean it doesn't really count does it? He really died over 5000 years ago. So were just sending him back where he belongs" Otogi offered.

"He has a point Anzu, but I ain't so sure Bakura isn't on the level" Katsuya said.

'You knew more about this then your letting on!" Anzu said turning on Katsuya.

"Well" Katsuya scratched the back of his head. "I did see them together once or twice. And Bakura looked like he'd rather kill himself then hurt a hair on Yugi's head. And Yug was right about Yami not exactly being the good guy at the beginning. Remember that guy he mind crush and put in the hospital? He ended up dying. And Yug he's got this effect on people. I mean he's pretty much changed everyone in this room for the better. I don't think Bakura would be immune to Yugi. I think Yugi did something to him rather then the other way around' Katsuya finished.

"I hope your right Jounouchi" Malik said looking to where Ishizu had taken them.

Everyone else mirrored his sentiment.

-----

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee another chapter out I told you I'd be quick. Next chapter comes the separation.

As for Jounouchi being the rational one- He always seems to go with the flow and trusts yugi's judgment. I don't see why now would be any different. I know a lot of people portray him as thickheaded and what not but honestly he's not stupid just hot tempered. (and sometimes a little slow)

Plz Review! smiles

DHT


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is the next chapter of Two Sides of a Mirror, and really the close of this arc. The next chapter will involved the Doma arc. I hope you enjoy!

Also I'd be interested in a beta reader I really really need one, and everytime I've found one they've fallen through on me. I'm hoping for at most a 72 hour turn around (if thats not always possible I understand when real life takes control!) if you interested either pm me or let me know in a review.

Thanks

DHT

It had been 4 hours since Ishizu had disappeared with Yugi, Ryou and their respective Yami's. Malik had lead Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Jounouchi out of the library and into the living room.

Anzu took a seat by a window, looking out at the town around her. She had never been in Egypt before and found most of it fascinating. Perhaps they could stay here for awhile after this. The pharaoh would now be free from Yugi's body on his own. Maybe they could go site seeing together. She honestly couldn't bring herself to be worried over Yami separating from Yugi.

Otogi and Honda sat in a corner as Otogi started describing the new expansion set for Dungeon Dice monsters. Honda sat listening intently. No one brought up the fact that everyone in the room but Malik knew the details inside and out. It was a distraction to pass the time, waiting on their friends.

Malik was quietly talking with Rashid. They only one he felt he could truly let his worries about the whole thing. They others had no idea what was going on, and might overreact to Malik's worries. Jounouchi especially who had always been extremely protective of Yugi.

Rashid knew that Malik's mind had been on Ryou a lot since Battle City had taken place. Ritual aside Malik was concerned for Ryou's mental state. He had a pretty good idea of the abuse that Ryou had faced for years at the hands of his Yami. Malik's own Yami had only been abusive towards him for a very short amount of time but even still, someone trying to tell him Marik wasn't evil and was now going to get to roam around free and oh yah he's completely devoted to protecting someone else. Well Malik knew that wouldn't go over well with him.

Then to top it all off, Ryou had to face that the very person Bakura had sworn to protect was Yugi. Yugi who did have his own Yami, but the pharaoh was different. The pharaoh had always protected Yugi, even if in the beginning he had done it in some unpleasant ways. There was something about Yugi that just changed everyone he came across for the better. But often it left those around him wondering what was so wrong with them that they couldn't have a similar effect?

He'd be there for Ryou. Even if it meant following him back to Japan. He had talked a bit about it with Rashid and Ishizu. Egypt was their homeland, but everyone they knew, everyone they could call friend, lived in Japan. They were not needed to guard the tomb any longer and even the pharaoh lived there. If the pharaoh's power was being split in half then well wouldn't that be even more reason to return to Japan to help protect him?

He hoped this step would convince his sister as such. Ryou had good friends he really did. But in the end they would most likely side with Yugi, or in Anzu's case, the pharaoh.

Jounouchi was seated by himself in a corner thinking (no jokes!). Yugi had never been wrong before. And when anyone had ever doubted him, it turned out for the worse. Therefore no matter how much anxiety he felt he would not doubt Bakura. He would trust him until Yugi said otherwise. If it hadn't been for Yugi, he himself would still be a street punk with no future, or even worse him might even been dead. Stabbed in the gut and left in a ditch to die. It wouldn't have been the first time something like that happened. He owed everything to Yugi, including his sister's eyesight. Some might call his devotion love, but no that was left for another, even if he would never admit it. At least not yet.

Either way, Yugi had taught him what it meant to be a friend, and he would never forget it. Anzu might have some high and mighty ideals but in the end, Yugi had taught her as well, and Yugi was the one who truly understood.

They all looked up as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The room went silent. First Ryou appeared. He seemed tired but other wise unharmed. Everyone stood and came over too him. As he held out his hands, "Everything is fine. Yami will be down in a moment. He needs to get some clothing, he wanted to stay for the binding ritual but Ishizu ran him out"

Malik through his arms around Ryou. "Good, how do you feel about all this?" he asked his friend.

Ryou looked down as he was lead to a seat by Malik, the others following close behind. "I don't know, lighter I guess. I'm still not sure about all of this, but no matter how much I distrust and resent Bakura, I do trust Yugi, so I'm willing to listen to him."

A voice from the doorway drew everyone's attention. "I have to agree. I'm ready to kill the tomb robber if he so much as harms a hair on Yugi's head. But Yugi trusts him now, I don't understand how or why but I'm at least willing to hear him out. I've learned to listen to him. I've nearly defied him before and its turned out for the worst, I wont do it again" Yami concluded.

Yami stood there, skin tan as though he had lived his life in the sun (though in all honesty he had). Crimson red eyes, and at least a foot taller then Yugi, though in Yugi's defense Yami did appear to be about 18 vs 15, no one could doubt that this was the person they had come to know when Yugi dueled. Even in his tired and worried state he seemed to exude confidence and a mysterious air.

And it seemed even in this body he could understand both Egyptian and Japanese - Even if his Japanese held an accent reminiscent of Malik. His clothing seemed a bit misplaced though. He had borrowed some of Ryou's clothing since Yugi's would not fit him. Currently he had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue short sleeve button up shirt that Ryou usually wore open, but Yami opted to button. On his feet were a pair of Malik's sandals.

Anzu stood up and hugged the pharaoh. "Your really here and in your own body, not Yugi's I can hardly believe it"

"Yes but now I wont be with him always to protect him" Yami said looking down.

"Everything will be ok I know it will. And if Bakura is on the level, then well you won't have to deal with him trying to stop you now. If he's not then we can get rid of him for good" Jounouchi offered.

"Jou's right man, I mean and this way you get to really be alive you know?" Honda said trying to be helpful.

Yami sighed moving out of Anzu's grasp and further into the room. He didn't feel like dealing with the girl's affections for him at the moment. Though now that he didn't have to worry about sharing his body with Yugi, he could purse his own desire, or at least he hoped.

He sat down in a chair, he felt slightly tired, but he wouldn't sleep until he knew everything would be ok with Yugi. He was nervous, from here on out he would face problems he couldn't solve with a duel. He couldn't sense his Hikari and that scared him more then anything. He had hoped that after the separation that they would at least still be linked. He didn't feel Ryou either, would that mean that Yugi and Bakura's link would dissolve as well? He hoped, but the binding ritual didn't rest well in his mind. He could have asked Malik for an answer to his question, but feared what the result might be.

And then were would the tomb keeper and himself reside? He supposed that Yugi's grandfather would allow him to live in the game shop. There was room after all but he didn't want to impose to much. He would offer to help in the shop or even find another job to help support himself. But he didn't really want to leave the same roof Yugi was under. He would stay as close to him as possible.

Bakura on the other hand was another problem altogether. It was more then obvious and expected that Ryou wanted nothing to do with his darker half. In fact the only one here that had any compassion for the spirit was currently having his soul bond to him. Yami would not allow the spirit to live in the house. That was beyond what he could tolerate after everything else. But in the end what choice did he have? It was not his house and he couldn't do anything that would bring harm to his light. Even if he meant he had to deal with the thief.

Time passed again and Ryou had fallen asleep on the couch, using Malik's head as a pillow. The process was rather exhausting and the pale white haired boy had not gotten much sleep last night. Yami was still awake though he was starting to fade.

They had mostly stayed silent which was killing Yami. But no one could find something appropriate to say that hadn't already been said. It was time to play the waiting game. 4 more hours had elapsed since Ryou and Yami had made their way down stairs.

Finally they heard foot steps coming down and came face to face with Ishizu. "The ritual was a success, and they are resting now. Everything went better then expected considering the circumstances. Bakura's words were true, and his soul is bond to Yugi's as his servant and protector. It took a bit out of them and they are resting now. I myself am going to sleep. As you should to Pharaoh, it is late and time for rest" Ishizu finished and then left the room.

Honestly she was afraid to speak to them more. She didn't have the answers that she knew they would want. The only two people who knew them were currently asleep, and had only promised to speak to their counterparts. It was something even she couldn't comprehend and mysteries that eluded her were very disturbing. With or without the millennium necklace she was still rather cleaver. She was sure even Shadi could not have predicted this turn of events. For now though she would sleep.

"Common I'll show you to the guest rooms, Ryou's already received permission to stay here this evening. And tomorrow we are all suppose to be heading to the dig site." Malik said from his seat.

He gently picked up the sleeping Ryou and cradled him in his arms with the utmost care. The others to tired to question followed.

Once he had shown the others to their room, Malik went to turn in but instead found Yami at his door.

"Please take me to where Yugi is resting. I know he is sleeping but I just need to see him. To see for myself that he is alright" The tone in Yami's voice was all he needed to fulfill his request.

"I think Ishizu put them in the room down the hall common" Malik said

"You mean they are in the same room?" Yami's eyes flared and Malik was quick to calm him down.

"They have too, after the ritual they can't leave each other's side for at least 24 hours, better off a week for long distances, or they will both die." Malik said

"If I had known that I'd never of allowed it." Yami said his anger starting to flare.

Malik didn't know what to say to the Pharaoh but he tried anyway. "This is what Yugi wanted and in the end I doubt you could have denied him. And Bakura really means Yugi no harm. He may be powerful but even the God's could not fool this ritual."

It seemed to work as Yami deflated, and turned to sorrow. "I just want to keep Yugi safe, and I don't know how I can do that if keeping him safe involves him being close to the spirit of the ring."

"Common I'll show you too him that might make you feel better" Malik offered placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami just nodded and turned to follow Malik.

Malik opened the door leaving the light off. He almost gasped at what he saw. He didn't want Yami to see but it was to late. The spirit had already laid eyes on it.

On the bed, was Bakura asleep with his arms wrapped around Yugi in what could only be described as a lover's embrace. A look of complete bliss and condiment shown on their features.

Yami turned and walked away quietly and Malik doubted anyone had ever seen the pharaoh look so defeated. Malik quietly shut the door. He moved forward and placed a hand on the sulking pharaoh's shoulder. Thinking Yami had been in love with his other half.

"I'm loosing him" Yami said as tears fell down his eyes. "I felt it the moment I joined with the ring. I'm going to loose him"

"I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way for him" Malik said he wasn't sure how to comfort someone. He'd never been in this situation before.

"Hmm love no, honestly I think I saw Yugi as a son. I'm his Yami, I'm suppose to protect him. And I've failed, he's in the arms of my greatest enemy and I can't do anything about it. If I tried he'd hate me forever." Yami went back to his room.

"You haven't lost him you know. He'll always care about you. And you haven't failed. Bakura wont hurt Yugi, not now, not ever again." Malik said down the hall. Though he wasn't sure if Yami had heard him.

Tomorrow would be a very long day.

---

The sun was what woke Yugi the following morning. He felt content and happy laying here and when he opened his eyes he almost gasped. Bakura was asleep next to him with his arms whined around him. Yugi couldn't really complain, Bakura looked angelic with the way the light reflected off his hair.

Then the events of yesterday rushed back to him. His eyes widened. He was in Egypt, Yami and Bakura had their own bodies and Bakura's soul was bound to his. Yami wouldn't be pleased but he could deal with that. So far he couldn't find something bad about the situation. Or at least nothing that was more then mildly irating. Then he almost cried out. Ryou and Yami! They had promised to tell them everything. Oh Ra he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He couldn't take the pity that he knew they would show him.

A sudden rush of fear coursed through Bakura and he was awake in an instant. "Yugi!" he exclaimed sitting up suddenly bring Yugi up with him.

Yugi dove into Bakura's arms. "I know we have to tell them but I don't know if I can do this"

"Shush little one, its ok, you don't have to do it alone. I'm here with you" Bakura said rubbing circles.

Neither one had notice when the door was opened nor when it shut again. Yami sank down to the ground.

"Yami?" Ryou, with Malik shortly behind him. Everyone else was downstairs eating breakfast.

Yami stood up wiping his eyes and then moving towards them.

"Yami whats wrong?" Malik asked concern laced in his voice. Had something gone wrong they weren't…dead were they? Had he underestimated Bakura?

"Yugi's a miracle worker isn't he?" Yami asked a sad smile on his face.

Ryou had a feeling he knew exactly what the Pharaoh saw, and it didn't make him feel any better either. "Their together aren't they?"

Malik and Yami looked at Ryou. The looks on their faces gave him the answer he needed to continue. "I though something like that might have happened. I don't know I just did."

"Ryou?" Malik asked concerned for his friend.

"Yugi was upset about what they had promised to tell us, I'm assuming that it is them being together. But Bakura, if I didn't see it with my own eyes I would never have believed it. He was comforting Yugi and letting him know he wasn't alone." Yami finished sounding almost as broken as Ryou.

Just then the door opened and all three head's turned towards the door. Out stepped Yugi first a smile on his face. Then behind him, hand in hand stepped out Bakura, he was dressed in Malik's clothing. A sleeveless crimson red silk top that was low cut enough to show of some of his muscular chest. And he had on a pair of kaki carpenter pants, unlike the pharaoh though he opted to go bare-foot. His skin was even darker then Yami's had been. His hair slightly more windswept then Ryou's had been and dark brown eyes were Ryou's had been green. And if one looked close enough they could see the ghost of a scar on his right cheek.

Yugi nor Bakura had noticed the other three and the look on Bakura's face was of adoration for the one his eyes fell on. Ryou turned quickly and went down the stairs, Malik following as Yugi's gaze reached up to meet Yami's.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say and when Bakura notice Yami his face became passive and indifferent. A far cry from the utter hatred it had once displayed.

"I was coming to get you for breakfast" Yami finally offered to break the silence.

"Thank you Yami, we were just on our way down." Yugi smiled brightly at his Yami as he always had in the past, and Yami felt slightly better at that. Maybe Yugi wasn't completely lost to him. "Bakura and I have to remain touching at least for the rest of the day." He offered silently explaining what he knew must have been bothering his Yami.

"Alright" Yami said and smiled back at his light, trying to ignore Bakura.

They went down to have breakfast. And the tension in the air was almost deafening. Jounouchi tried to act as though Bakura had always been a part of their gang. Silently Yugi was grateful to his friend. Honda and Otogi tried to follow Jounouchi's lead but were failing miserably. The attempt however was appreciated. Anzu sat next to the pharaoh to no one's surprise trying to talk with him quietly, but the pharaoh didn't speak much and thus she would throw a glare to Bakura once and a while.

Malik sat next to a silent Ryou who would not look up from his food. Ishizu and Rashid had gone to speak with Ryou's father. Apparently the dig was proceeding well. .

Once the meal had been drug out as much as it could Yugi stood, slightly shaking until Bakura placed his hand on Yugi's (They had their legs touching through the meal to keep up the contact). He calmed a bit but his nervousness was still evident in his voice. "I believe we owe you a conversation now Yami and Ryou."

Yami almost told his hikari to forget about it. Let him know he already knew about him and Bakura. But he couldn't and he stood himself, Ryou as well though his head was still down turned.

"Malik can we use the bed room we were in last night?" Yugi asked the Egyptian.

"Yah sure" Malik said as he started to collect the dishes on the table.

"Alright" Yugi let out a sigh and turned with Bakura at his side who had yet to speak. Ryou and Yami followed silently.

Once the door was shut Yugi took a seat on the bed, Bakura close to him. Yami leaned against the wall and Ryou took a seat.

"So whats your excuse?" finally broke the silence. It was almost unrecognizable. Ryou's voice yet cold and hardened, Ryou looked up at Bakura "What did you tell him that he believes you and even trusts you" it was barely above a whisper but everyone heard it.

Yugi was shaking. Finally Bakura spoke, "I know telling you I'm sorry will never be good enough and I can't even really seek your forgiveness but only half this story is mine to tell and I ask that you at least let Yugi finish his."

Yugi just nodded as he leaned into Bakura "I don't think I could finish if I'm interrupted"

"Alright Yugi" Yami said with a soft tone. He had a sinking feeling that this conversation was not going to go as he had once though.

Ryou's acknowledgement came in the form of a nod. He could at least give Yugi that gift.

Yugi started his tale, his eyes carrying a haunted look. "Neither one of you have ever heard me speak of my parents. I live with my grandfather but I've only lived their since I was 8 years old." Yugi stopped and held back a shutter as Bakura squeeze his hand tightly. "I wasn't born in Japan. I was born in a country called Prussia,(A/N:1) but it doesn't exist today. It hasn't for nearly 8 years. I'm sure Ryou living in Britain you can remember the war, they were involved even if it never reached her shores. My mother was from Japan, and met my father on a vacation back before the war started. She fell in love with the area and with my father and moved to a city called Avenguard, were they were married. They lived their happily for many years and started a family. I had an older sister named Amira. I loved her so much, she was the best big sister ever. (Yugi had a slight sad smile on his face at the mention of his sister) We weren't the most wealthy people in the world but we were happy. That is until the war started.

Deutschland, currently known as Germany, declared war on us. We were a peaceful nation with many natural resources. Resources Germany felt they needed to win a war against France. France however were ready to come to our aid. They licensed out a company –" Yugi stopped for a second. Was this really his right to tell. But in the end they really could find this out in a history book so he continued "They licensed Kaiba Corp, who was an arms dealer at the time. Avenguard bordered France rather then Deutschland, and had enough natural resources to be an ideal spot for weapons manufacturing.

Many of the towns people went to work for the war and we were winning, we had nearly driven the Deutsch army out of Prussia, but that's when everything turned for the worse. You see, Kaiba Corp had no real loyalty to France or Prussia, only to the money they were offered. Deutschland offered them more money. Soon the weapons we were building were being shipped to Deutschland instead of our own battlefield. It went on for many months before my own father discovered the plot.

He rallied the towns people. We all knew their secret but we didn't have time to tell others, the largest shipment yet was due to leave for Deutschland in the morning. But Kaiba Corp easily found out that the townspeople knew. They were lucky though it had yet to leak out past the town. If everyone in the town was killed they their secret wouldn't get out and they could continue to play both sides of the war. It would be easy enough to label it as a Deutschland strategic attack.

At mid day as the townspeople prepared to attack the tanks rolled in. They slaughtered everyone. My sister died to protect me and I manage to escape. To this day Deutschland never knew it was the little boy they missed that spilled the secret. Kaiba Corp never found out either. Though I doubt Seto would be angry with me. They got me out of the country and to my grandfather where I've lived ever since." Yugi finished looking down tears in his eyes.

Bakura held Yugi close through his tale. Yami and Ryou were rooted on the spot horrified. Yugi had lived through that? Ryou remembered hearing about the Avenguard Massacre. They had said no one survived.

"Oh my God Yugi" Ryou said not sure what to do.

Yugi sniffed a bit as his tear stained eyes turned towards them and shakily said "I only told you that, so you might understand why I first sympathized with Bakura, he still has his tale to tell." Yugi said looking between Yami and Ryou. "Then maybe you'll understand why I did what I did" then he turned his head up to Bakura "Are you ready?" he said softly.

"Yah" Bakura said nodding his head.

Yami and Ryou remained quiet? What could Yugi's story of personal horror have to do with Bakura?

"I'll tell the story as I remember it, though Yugi has made me realize that after 5000 years, even my memories aren't clear, and the Pharaoh can't remember anything. I'll hold my place until we have the facts. I made that promise to Yugi and I wont break it" Bakura started.

"I don't know what you thought my intentions might have been, and I admit I went to some extremes to accomplish my goals. But maybe if you hear why you might understand. The millennium items aren't what you think they are. They aren't some mystical power sent from the gods to protect Egypt. They are cursed items made from the sacrifice of an entire village of people, minus one. When I was a child I lived in a village. The pharaoh was looking for a power to help control his subjects and reign over them with absolute certainty.

"For that ritual he needed the lives of my family and everyone who lived in my home village, and late one night his subjects killed every living soul there, and rounded up their bodies to use to create the millennium items. I survived amazingly enough, my mother gave up her life to protect me. But I swore I would enact my revenge.

Ryou your father is probably wondering why he's found no bodies in the town he's excavating. That would because Elna Kuru was my village. He wont find a single bone there." Ryou gasped. Bakura was right even though he hadn't set foot on the dig site.

"All I want is to destroy the millennium items and set the souls of the people of my village free so they can go on to the after life. That's all I've ever wanted to do, even if I was a bit insane at first. "Bakura concluded.

"It…it can't be true…I would never " Yami said more to himself then anyone else.

Ryou looked down shaking slightly. He had never had any idea. He didn't think he could ever forget what his Yami had done. But what if he had been in Bakura's position. To this day he hated the man that had killed his sister and mother in the car crash. Who was he to say that he wouldn't act any different. But one detail stood out.

"But if it was Yami that wouldn't make sense. Yami and Bakura are about the same age." Ryou pointed out.

"Part of the reason I'm willing to have my memories straighten out too. I may have misplaced my anger after 5000 years to Yami, or he may have done it at a young age, or his father did it and he followed in his ruthless foot steps. I'll admit I don't know." Bakura said looking down at Yugi.

Yami moved away from the wall. He knew he had to believe the tomb raider. The sincerity in his words was overwhelming. But he had to have his story wrong. "Look I know I don't remember everything either, but I would never have allowed such a thing to take place. I know it in my very soul. If what you say is true and your family members are locked inside the items, then I'll do what I can to set them free. I don't think I can ever fully trust you Bakura, but Yugi does and that will have to be enough for me."

"Please don't tell anyone else, I couldn't stand for the others too know at this point. Maybe someday but not know. Especially not Kaiba, I don't know how he would take it" Yugi said pleading

Ryou's eyes feel on Yugi "Don't worry I swear I wont tell anyone. And I doubt Yami would either"

"Of course Yugi, we'll let you tell your story in your own time" Yami finished.

Ryou looked down as Bakura looked over at him. He really did want to make things right with his hikari. Though he doubted he ever could. Then Ryou spoke "I'll never ever forget what you did. But I do have to admit Yugi is really amazing. And I guess I can't stay mad forever that he was the one that finally brought you back to reality. But I do think I understand at least on some level. You were fight for the people you cared about most. I'm not sure if I can ever really trust you either, nor if we could ever really be friends but I may someday be able to forgive you" and with that Ryou left the room.

Yami turned to follow, but with his back to them he stated. "I know your in love with him Yugi, and don't worry I would cause a scene or throw a fit or anything like that. Even a blind man can see your happy. But I do warn you Bakura, you do anything to hurt him, anything, and you'll think of the shadow realm as a summer vacation spot"

Bakura just hugged Yugi close "I understand, but don't worry I'd die before I let harm come to him."

Yami then closed the door behind him, more confused then when he went in. He knew from this day forth everything would be different.

They others headed out, everyone silently agreeing to leave Yugi and Bakura behind.

A/N:1 Yes I meant Prussia not Russia, Prussia was a real country at one point. From what I've seen of Yugioh they don't really follow real world history all that well and their was a war about eight years ago, that Kaiba Corp was involved in, and never really truly explained. So this is my explanation of it. I hope no one really minds my creative license on world history its not meant to offend anyone.

Plz review.


End file.
